


The Barrier's Upbringing (Undertale)

by FishMum



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, The Barrier, War, asgore and Gaster are friendsssss, asgore being kind of a badass, humans are bleh, the war between humans and monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishMum/pseuds/FishMum
Summary: How exactly DID the monster kingdom get imprisoned? Their king is determined, their queen is awfully worried, their warrior is angry, and their doctor is concerned for their freedom. What does it matter though? They've been stripped from freedom for good.





	The Barrier's Upbringing (Undertale)

The group consisting of around a hundred monsters had been cornered. Soldiers, parents, children, the king and queen, and so on... The leader of the bellicose humans stepped forth, repeating an alloquy directed towards the remaining monsters. "Monsters, wherefore thou doth not yield? For this unbitted behavior, 'tis not accepted amongst human-kind. Kindly step down, an' hence on we shall hast peace. Thou, on th' other hande, shall accept aught we choose to give, we shall amerce thee harshly. Banish thee to th' mountain over yonder!"

The humans who were foolish enough to trail behind the braggadocio being, cheered in agreement.

"We art acknown to thy agnizment thate 'tis seemingly unfair, though thou must look back at what betid, at thine hostile actions, mass destruction caused by thy horrendous battalion."

The king of the remaining monsters took a step forward, for he was outraged. How could such an ill-mannered disgrace of man blame his majesty's troops for the mass destruction on the surface world?! For it was the human's fear of the monster's magic that had caused this to happen! "Sir, you may not approach my citizens in such a discourteous manner, begin a massacre, a war, and blame it on them, throw numerous innocent bystanders into your atrocious bastille, and so suddenly attempt to banish us from the surface world!"

The current leader of humans, more specifically, Marquess Philip Durdande, took yet another step forward. His acervuline of soldiers lingered behind him, not one man dared to take a single step past him. 

He repeated with a similar alloquy he had given them just a moment ago, his majesty, King Asgore Dreemurr, had been beginning to get fed up with Philip's consistent grievance.

The Marquess seemed to realize the king's boredom. A devilish smirk made its way onto his face. "Very well, thy highness. If thou is tired of my disquisition, we shall skip to the castigation, if t'is what thou prefers."

The king raised a blonde eyebrow- which color matched his chevelure. -in curiosity and concern. His minatory expression of speech perturbed him. The Marquess turned his head to the crowd behind him. He spoke a tongue of an ancient language, his words sounded like they formed a sentence of command. 

From the large group behind him, seven figures stepped out. Each wore a hooded cloak and carried a rather long staff with a coruscating gem at the tip of it. 

Their clothing, their staffs, their overall appearance had King Asgore realize what they were.

They were magicians.

Judging by the menacing steps the took, their intentions were positively not good. The King got into a threatening stance, his effulgent trident of a fiery red was held to the side, it's movement indicating it was occupied with protecting what remained of the kingdom, and not planning to attack the seven figures unless needed. Their bodies practically resonated with a magical force that was building up, it almost felt as if they were sending waves of magic.

Asgore had foreseen them being overthrown by the humans, but such a punishment seemed to be exaggeration. 

The magicians all calmly stepped forth, the one who yielded a powerful soul, determination, stepped in front of the others.

The middle-aged man held out his staff of crimson– that conveniently matched the king's trident –certifying that it was pointed directly at the king. He knew not what they would specifically do, but he was determined to keep what was left of his kingdom safe.

The determined magician spoke in an ancient language of magician tongue as the Marquess had earlier. As if he directed an order, using magic, the six other magicians used a magic wave spell to enclose the cluster of monsters. As the spell limited their space, they were forced to move backwards. 

As the human mages cornered them into a cave in the large mountain, distraught got the best of King Asgore. His eyes were clearly laced with a troubled look. Unbeknownst to the monsters, the Marquess spoke in a literal manner earlier.

Fearing losing a greater amount of faultless citizens, Asgore undertook no hostile action. Instead he studied the mage's activity in an attempt to understand what they were up to.

A light glowed on the tip of each of the magician's staff, each having it's own designated color. 

Before the monsters; the seven mages stood tall. The light from their staffs only brightened as they formed a horizontal line. Souls of Determination, Bravery, Justice, Kindness, Patience, Integrity, and Perseverance stood confidently. Their faces portrayed a sinister solemness.

The staffs were raised, and the Marquess's voice echoed throughout the cave the monsters were trapped in.

"Now 'tis subterfuge we use to seal whom had enkindled human kind's indignation. Utter thou final statement, then begone to oblivion of now our prodigious mountain."

Asgore puffed his cheeks in vexation, then stepped forth. His grand iconic trident threatened to strike any discourteous being that dared to advance.

"I supplicate thee to conjecture the words which you so foolishly speak." The King pronounced in a threatening disposition.

"The one who speaks in the way of foolishness is none other than yourself!" The Marquess enunciated.

The magicians proceeded to back the monsters into a large, humid, and misty cave that lowered towards a cavern. Asgore kept his closest friend and colleague- the great warrior dubbed "The Hammer of Justice" -from outright attacking the magicians. If he did, Asgore knew he would not prevail, and he could not bear the thought of losing yet another friend. 

There they stood, many shivering in fear from head to toe. The monsters were more or less surrendering, and the humans showed no mercy. For only the king, queen, warrior, the royal doctor and adviser, and a few dozen monster citizens of different species remained. 

"Can the monster and human nations not form a pact of peace and concord? Why must we fight? We can agree to cause no harm to each other's civilizations!" The King pronounced in attempt to change the man's mind.

"You speak with such folly, your highness! Monsters are an abomination to this world, they mustn't be seen or heard! For all they truly cause is destruction! Had thou not seen past events that have occurred due to thy people?"

"So I have, yet th—" Asgore was interrupted by the Marquess making a hand motion towards the seemingly bored magicians. The one of a golden burnished soul pointed his staff at the king and rapidly shot a couple of magical bullets towards his stature. The king counterattacked. 

"If you simply—" Asgore began but was cut off by yet more bullets. This time shot by the magenta soul, whose bullets flew in a cleverly confusing pattern.

The king used a palm of fire to reflect the bullets away from his group.

"I order you to discontinue y—" After yet another set of bullets, this time coming from the orange soul who was brave enough to take a few steps forward to shoot him.

Asgore gave up the failed attempt of talking some sense into the human colony's minds. The humans took notice at this, figuring it was time for their final attack.

Just like modern clockwork, they acted proficiently and posthaste, ensuring that the monsters had no time to process what was going on and attack thoroughly.

"I bid thee a goodbye." The marquess seemingly sarcastically gave a Asgore a final bow, with a smugly driven grin.

The seven magicians summoned a spell, each had a designated color- that matched their soul -to their staff. Their staffs magic adhered, forming an orb of light and magic. A magic so great and powerful,— it felt as if it were a bit of a waste, as it was mostly used for destruction —it had the capability to seal an entire nation into a prison. And that was exactly the action they undertook.

As the monsters had been backed into the entrance of a wide cavern within the mountain they had been on this entire time, this gave the band of magicians the chance to cast one of their greatest spells.

It hit at lightning's speed, the realization. Asgore recognized that assembly, though he had not seen all of their most powerful spells, he had heard and read many things about them. He was not certain as to which spell they were going to use. His thought was either an instant death spell, — thank god that spell could kill one at a time and not kill a whole group. —or some type of imprisonment.

The second guess was correct, it all happened so swiftly, there was barely time to process their actions. 

There was the screaming and cheering of humans. There was the Marques bellowing curses and mocking the monster colony. There was so much noise, so much action, all at once.

And there was a bright light. 

Then silence.

Dead silence.

Only the rapid breathing of all the monsters was heard. When they opened their eyes, their souls felt as if they were being shattered internally. They spoke not a word, and bathed in the cruel silence.

That was it, that was the end. They had officially lost. They had not prevailed. They were done for.

The queen stared at the barrier with all hope and light torn from her eyes. She had truly believed in justice, and though she had little relish for the violence that came with war, she agreed that the humans would not back down, and that they had to fight for their cause and rights.

But it was all over now. 

The warrior who wielded a large hammer at his side could not form words. His role as the kingdom's hero no longer had meaning or purpose. It felt... pointless. And he could not help but feel like a failure. 

He turned his head to look at the king's reaction, knowing it would certainly not be good.

The king was no longer at their sides, he was running towards the barrier in pure rage at the unfairness of the situation. His crimson trident pointed towards it as he blasted towards it at full speed. To no prevail, the barrier's magic threw him backwards, leaving him on the ground, uninjured physically, but very much emotionally.

Toriel kneeled down to his side and shook her head, setting a hand on his left pauldron. "No... There is no use, dear. Our freedom has been revoked." 

Asgore stood up, wielding his trident yet again. He refused to believe that he had wasted almost four millennia trying to gain freedom for his kingdom. Almost four thousand years of the blood, sweat and dust of many monsters, carelessly thrown into a void of oblivion with not an ounce of compassion.

He tried to charge at the cursed barrier once more, but was held back by Gerson, who seized his arm and clutched it tightly, preventing Asgore from progressing. Toriel pulled him back by his cape, walking to his side once again.

"You cannot..." She muttered sorrowfully. 

Asgore's face fell from ire to despondency in less than a second, his trident dropped to the ground, resulting in a loud clang that echoed throughout the cave. A quiet apology was mumbled. 

After a good ten seconds of silence, Asgore's head rose.

"There must be a way. A- A spell, a certain type of magic or skill, anything... there must be something... Every spell has it's weakness or solution..."

"Souls." The doctor's voice suddenly spoke. He had been rather quiet during the chaos. 

Once all eyes were on him, he elaborated. "Human souls... If we obtain... how many magicians were there?"

"Seven."

"Seven... then if we obtain seven human souls, I believe only then will it break. Many spells' weaknesses are the very thing that conjured them."

Asgore's hand rubbed his muzzle in frustration, Toriel simply buried her face into his side, still in utter shock. As Asgore proceeded to comfort her, panicked whispers and mutters emerged from the crowd of remaining monsters.

"Ah, there's the panic." Gerson mumbled in disquietude.

The panicked crowd looked towards their leaders with questions, concerns, and requests.

As the two of the royal authority were just as startled and panicked,— though not showing it as much —they did not quite know how to respond to their bellows and cries. But it certainly pained them to see their citizens like this.

Asgore finally held his hand up, and automatically, the crowd's bawling came to a halt. They looked at him for hope and leadership with troubled faces.

"Dear citizens of the monster kingdom!" His voice echoed loudly through the cave. "It may seem like our kingdom and society are at a loss, however, this is erroneous. Perhaps our circumstance is inequitable and distressing, that is certainly verifiable. Yet our kingdom has been persistent ever since the very day it had been brought together, we have passed millennia with many losses and hardships, and even so, our domain hasn't fallen, and it will not anytime soon! Like we have before, we will work with our surroundings to sustain a suitable habitat for the time being, and we shall figure out a way to escape the human's wrath we've been caught in!"

The monsters sorrowful bellowing turned into cheers, though not as strong and hopeful as before, they had at least the smallest bit of hope within them, and that was all it truly took.

[~]

The barrier did not assist in telling the time of day, but it certainly dimmed during the dark hours on the surface. Most monsters were asleep, and as hard as it was to rest at such a distressful time, it was a lovely distraction. 

Two souls sat awake though, the king and the doctor sat by the barrier in silence, disliking the position they were thrust into in the situation.

"Seven human souls..." The king mumbled, laughing half-heartedly. "Lord, how could we obtain seven human souls? Even a human with half a brain isn't ignorant enough to enter this area."

The doctor looked at his friend in a perturbed manner. "I do not know, keep in mind that it is simply a theory..."

"A theory that makes all the sense in the world, I completely believe what you say, dear friend. There is no need to give me false hope."

"That was not my intention, sire. What I'm attempting to inquire is that even I am unsure of what this barrier is formed of. In addition, I am certain there are alternate options we can seek."

Asgore nodded his head slightly. "I am sure that with time, we will obtain the necessary equipment for you to conduct research on this subject. But for now, let us focus on providing hope and materials for the kingdom. There must be something around here... If not, we will search in the father caverns over yonder."

Gaster nodded at the statement, turning to a sound behind the two.

It was Toriel, she walked over to them, setting a hand on each of their shoulders. "Get some rest you two. Brainstorm tomorrow, won't you?"

Asgore took her hand and held it, looking up at her with a small smile. "Soon enough, dear."

The doctor stood up and stretched his arms, he took a glance around the rather large cavern, looking for a decent spot to rest. He settled for a pile of red leaves. He took a short bow towards the king and queen, bidding them goodnight and making his way to his designated spot.

"Asgore?" Toriel looked down at him with concerned eyes.

"Soon. Go on to sleep, I will come along in a moment. I simply need a short time alone..." He rubbed her hand with his thumb and gave her palm a quick kiss.

"Very well, goodnight..." Toriel still spoke in a worried manner, but let him be.

There was finally a peaceful silence. All one could hear was the crackling of the fire that the fire monsters had created to keep them all warm, and quiet snoring and breathing of the sleeping monsters.

Asgore held his crown in his hands, pondering it's burnish. He lifted his head, only to see the dreaded barrier before his eyes once again. A part of him simply wished that the next time he'd look towards it, it would simply disappear. Unfortunately, the reality of the situation was much more harsh than that.

A long sigh escaped his throat, he sat in silence, but his mind was the opposite. He was screaming in rage and anguish on the inside, thinking of everything he could have done to prevent this outcome.

In the end, he decided that it was not worth thinking of now. The present and future were at hand, and he had a feeling that they would be trapped there for a while.


End file.
